(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an image forming apparatus, there is an apparatus which forms a first image using a first toner which includes flat pigment which contains metal, or metal oxide, and forms a second image using a second toner that does not include the flat pigment that contains metal or metal oxide, in which a maximum length of the second toner is smaller than that of the first toner.
In the apparatus, since the flat pigment has conductivity, charge injection into the flat pigment may occur when the first image is transferred to a medium such as an intermediate transfer body from a forming unit which includes a photoconductor, or the like. When charges are injected into a pigment, a polarity of a flat toner may be reversed, and the toner is retransferred to the forming unit. In this case, a transfer ratio when the first image is transferred to a medium from the forming unit decreases.
Specifically, in an image forming apparatus in which a first image and a second image are transferred to a medium in this order, charges may be injected into a flat pigment when the first image and second image are transferred, and thus a transfer ratio when the first image is transferred to from the forming unit the medium may further decrease.